Afternoon Delights
by babylopez2008
Summary: Emmett receives a raunchy picture at work from his wife, Bella. Of course, Emmett can't do anything to give into his desire at work. What happens when he goes home for some afternoon delight?


**Afternoon Delight**

A/N: I wouldn't have been able to do this one-shot without the help of lulabelle98, maxandmo, and of course kimbo06. This prompt was inspired mostly by a picture that the "Dirty Cheeky Monkeys'' let me pick. I'm glad that I had the chance to paticipate in the "Squeeze My Lemon" Challenge.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Emmett receives a raunchy picture at work from his wife, Bella. Of course, Emmett can't do anything to give into his desire at work. What happens when he goes home for some afternoon delight?<strong>

* * *

><p>Emmett drove nearly forty miles over the state speed limit on his way home from the lumber yard. Bella had sent him a raunchy picture of herself in a black lace garter holding up her tights. It was fucking hot and he couldn't do anything about the hard on he had in his pants.<p>

_'Damn woman'_, he thought.

Emmett hoped to God that he could skip out during his lunch hour. He still had a few hours to go before he could even think about the things he wants to do to his wife.

But one thing he was sure of, she was going to be taught a lesson when he got home. After all, how many picture messages like that could a man stand at work when they couldn't rub one out?

As soon as he parked the car in the driveway, he stormed up to the house; unlocking and shoving the door open.

"Where the heck are you, woman?" he bellowed out. He looked around in the living room and dinning room quickly.

"Who are you calling '_woman_', jack ass?" Bella responded from the kitchen.

His eyes gleamed when she answered him back. She was a spitfire in bed when she was pissed off and Emmett used that knowledge as often as he could.

"You, woman. What the fuck were you thinking, sending me that picture at work? Huh? Helllooo, I'm talking you!" he spat out, thinking about what rough things they will do to each other today.

Bella was distracted by her husband's strong, bulging arms that were covered in sweat from cutting and carrying timber all day. She inhaled and instantly smelled the essence that was him; spearmint and freshly cut wood. Her underwear were instantly soaked and she started rubbing her legs to quench the throbbing in her core. Emmett immediately noticed and smirked.

Bella shook her head to rid the thoughts. She didn't want him to have the upper hand. At this, she looked up and saw his smirk.

"Oh get over yourself. We all know how I react to you," she huffed, marching down the hall to their bedroom.

"Well, it _is _nice to see it every once in a while," Emmett taunted.

He knew damn well that she always showed her affection for him. Either slow and loving or hard and passionate, she always showed some outward emotion. This was one of Bella's peeves since high school.

Everyone thought she was a frigid bitch because she wasn't very outspoken to anyone there. She was just shy around people she didn't knew; it took a while for her to open up. On the contrary, she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. That's where one, Jessica Stanley, messed up.

_Bella was already having a bad day. I guess you could say she woke up on the extremely wrong side of the bed that morning. Then her alarm clock refused to go off, making her get ready for class in under thirty minutes- taking away her much needed time to go over last nights homework. Luckily, she got to school with just enough time to make it to class before the morning bell rang._

_Just as she walked up to the school entrance, she was interceded by Jessica and her wannabe lackeys._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jessica sneered in her nasally voice. She was dressed as usual in her expensive clothing, looking too dressed up for Forks. Though that was mostly the point; to make others feel bad for not having rich parents like hers. _

_But the students didn't give a damn what she said. It was only her opinion anyways; it didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that she didn't stop there. She'd keep going and going, getting into your head and make you wish that you were at another school. Wish that you've never been born._

_Bella heard the rumors of Jessica's past victims. Most cried as they ran from the school and never returned. She hated that people gave into Jessica with a snap of her acrylic claws. Unfortunately for Jessica, she picked the wrong day to mess with Bella._

"_Excuse me, I'm on my way to class," Bella murmured, trying to move around them. Each move she made was blocked. She felt like she was being cornered and herded to Jessica._

"_Listen up, Smella Swan. Keep your hand off of _my _man," Jessica sneered as Bella looked at her in confusion. "Don't go pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!"_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I didn't know what you were talking about. _I'm _not the one pretending. Emmett said he's single. And by the way I'm not messing with him. He's free to do what he wants and no bottle-blond wannabe is going to control him," Bella said firmly, staring at Jessica straight in the eyes._

_Jessica started to fume, her face turning red from embarrassment and anger. No one had _ever _responded to her like that. Everyone was afraid to speak up for themselves... until Bella Swan came into town._

_Students that were present for the alteration were starting to view Jessica differently; like they could start defending themselves just like Bella did. Jessica did not like this at all._

"_You bitch!" Jessica said as she suddenly started to charge at Bella. What Jessica didn't know was that Bella knew how to defend herself if she was ever attacked. When Jessica almost tackled her, Bella side stepped her and swept her leg out causing Jessica to fall down, hitting her head on the ground._

"_Don't _ever_ do that again, Jessica. I won't be so nice the next time." Just as Bella said that, Emmett came barreling down from the other side of the parking lot. He had witnessed the whole thing and got worried when Jessica started the fight._

"_Are you okay?" Emmett asked concernedly, looking Bella up and down for some kind of injury. Bella rolled her eyes. Just as she opened her mouth, Jessica started talking._

"_No! That bitch just hit me. I'm going to sue. Emmett darling, can you help me up?" she crooned brokenly, playing the victim part well as she held a hand up for Emmett._

"_Umm, I wasn't talking to _you_. I was talking to Bella," Emmett said. Jessica gasped in shock, like she never expected for Emmett to talk to her like that._

"_As I was going to say,"Bella started, talking a bit louder so no one could interrupt her. "I'm fine. No homecoming queen can take me down. I got this." Bella smiled at Emmett, gaining one in return._

"_That's my girl!" Emmett yelled proudly, pulling Bella towards him and giving her a heated kiss that the whole school could see._

'_Just to make sure everyone knows she's mine,' he thought._

So once Emmett said that, he pressed the one button that would make her mad in seconds.

"Oh you wanna see emotions, huh?" she said, laughing humorlessly. "I want you to march your ass to the bedroom. _Now_," she growled out.

'_Hot damn!' _Emmett thought.

He was beaming at this development; inside, of course. Outside, his face was blank as he followed what she demanded. Once he was by their bed, he turned about to face her.

She took her time walking behind him. She had no idea what she was going to do once they were both in the room. When she saw his face, she knew exactly what to do.

They had many fantasies that have been expressed and some that haven't. One that they really want to do was be dominated by the other. Nothing serious like the BDSM shit. Just having power over the others body in that moment and controlling if they could orgasm or not.

Bella swayed her hips as she strolled towards him and ripped his shirt off, buttons scattering all over the floor. Emmett inhaled sharply at the sensation, his dick growing harder at the look on her face.

Just as a mischievous smile came across her face, Bella pushed Emmett onto the bed and placed a heel covered foot just to the right of the bulge he had in his pants. Emmett gulped. He really didn't want any harm to come to that area; he really needed his cock and balls at the moment.

Emmett pushed up onto his elbows, trying to show that he wasn't afraid of her, even though he was just a bit scared for his groin as she started to tap her foot.

"Hmm... where to start?" Bella started to think what could Emmett do first. Everything she wanted to do included straddling him in someway or another, and quickly enveloping him in her heat. She would then ride him fast till they come so hard, they would both be breathless for a long time.

But Bella really wanted to tease him really good, that he would turn so mad with lust and completely take over. This thought gave her the greatest idea.

"I want you to slowly undress yourself then me. The catch? Your fingers can not touch my skin. If they do, you'll be punished. Understood?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him to disagree with this request.

Emmett nodded as he began to unbutton and unzip his pants. The only sounds in the room was the zipper opening and their breathing that was starting to escalate. Once his fly was down, he swayed his hips a little as he pulled his pants off slowly. He stepped out of them, threw the pants across the room and turned back to face Bella, waiting for her next command.

Even though she didn't ask for a strip tease, Bell thoroughly enjoyed seeing his strong thighs move from side to side. It was almost hypnotizing. When he threw the pants, Bella had expected his boxer briefs to be with them.

"Your briefs too, Emmett."

Emmett looked toward his crotch. "Oh, am I wearing them today?" he asked, acting as if he didn't know he put them on in the morning. He damn well knew he put them on before going to work. He always did. Being in the sun all day long and being commando in jeans didn't really mix. At the end of his first week there, he had gotten an itchy rash. He would constantly scratch his balls until Bella dragged him kicking and screaming to the doctors.

To this day, he still will not agree that going to the doctor was a good idea. He was extremely grateful that Bella took him in, but his damn pride wouldn't let him admit it aloud.

Emmett looked at her straight in the eyes as his hands went to the waistband of his briefs, slowly tugging them down. Bella fought against looking down and kept eye contact with him. No matter how much she wanted to look down and see his glorious beast, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her eyeing it.

Being Bella, she would've been salivating and licking her lips like crazy for one taste.

"Better, my mistress?" Emmett crooned, bowing slightly. Bella narrowed her eyes at his sarcastic tone.

"_Fine_, my pet. Now continue with what I said and remember the rule," Bella restated, holding her arms up, waiting for him to take her bra off.

Now here's the tricky part. In theory, it's simple to take of someones clothes without touching their skin. In practice, not so much. Emmett was actually starting to fret about how he was going to do this. Even though he would _love _to cross her demands, he wasn't sure of the punishment. Would she spank him? Ban him from coming? Gag him? Emmett confused himself at the last thought. The last he knew, they didn't have a gag and he really wanted to keep it that way.

He slowly but determinedly walked around Bella and faced her back. Her smooth, silky skin beckoned him for one touch; one touch that wasn't safe yet. Barely touching the fabric, Emmett unhooked the bra and let it fall to the floor.

Bella gasped at the sensation, her nipples pebbling up at the chill. She didn't think it was possible for him to do that without touching her. If he did, she wouldn't have known how to punish him. Her thoughts were thwarted as he removed her lacy black boy shorts that drove him crazy.

Emmett gulped as his vision focused on her firm ass. It was one of her attributes that attracted him to her, besides her sense of humor and personality. It was round enough for him to grab, and that was all that mattered to him. He pinched the sides of the boy shorts, carefully pulling them down her hips. As her ass was revealed to him, he nearly groaned out loud at the sight.

'_Fucking perfect,' _he thought.

Once they were down, Bella stepped out of them and finally moved towards the bed. She sat down and motioned for Emmett to come to her. He couldn't deny her, especially for what he thought she'd tell him to do. She spread her thighs open as Emmett kneeled at her feet. Her glistening core was right in front of his face. He licked his lips and eyed it hungrily as if he was a traveler dying of thirst in the Sahara Desert. When she opened her legs wider, Emmett didn't need any further instruction.

He immediately began to lap at her juices that were already leaking, humming at the exquisite taste. The vibration caused Bella to cry out in pleasure. He did it again before moving his tongue to her clit. Emmett flicked his tongue over and over, moving between a fast routine that would quickly get her close to having an orgasm, before retreating and slowing down. After the fourth time, Bella was getting pissed.

She was all for teasing, but this was ridiculous. She had been on the edge since she dressed up and sent him the picture. She wanted her fucking orgasm already. Bella sat up and grabbed a fist full of his curly, brown hair, bringing his face near hers.

"Tease me one more time and see what happens," she rasped out, her face flushed from pleasure and anger.

Emmett smirked. "As you wish."

He moved his face back to where he was, only this time his hands came in. He pulled her hips closer to him, causing Bella to fall backwards. Bella quickly sat up on her elbows and before she could remind him of the 'no touching' rule, his mouth went to work.

Her eyes widened in shock at how fast she was getting started again. Her mouth opened in a little 'o' when Emmett inserted a finger. When the second one came in, she fell backwards and decided to give in.

'_Fuck the no touching rule_,' she thought. '_It was stupid anyways.'_

Bella thrashed on the bed as the pleasure began to intensify. From his mouth sucking greedily on her clit to his fingers pumping in and out of her at a fast pace, Bella didn't think she would last much longer. She tried to move her hips to gain more but Emmett held them to the bed, chuckling when she continued to try.

Emmett felt Bella's walls begin to clench, signaling she was close. He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster, moving easily with her natural lubricant. Just as he reached a certain part inside, Bella moaned loudly at the contact.

'_Ah, there it is_,' he thought smugly.

Emmett seemed to be the only one who could find her g-spot, much to Bella's dismay. Growing up, she didn't think she had one since she couldn't find it on her own. Now, he wouldn't even show her where it was. He says that he likes being the only one that knows.

As Bella's legs started to quiver, he sucked on her clit and pumped furiously into her g-spot, her walls contracting as she came. She cried out his name repeatedly as the high started to slowly wear off. Bella hadn't come that hard since the last time they argued. Something about the harsh words and fire in their eyes just got them so horny, not that they were complaining.

Emmett sat back on his haunches, wiping his face. He loved seeing his wife fall apart because of his actions. Though she's beautiful all the time, nothing really compares to when she's in the throws of passion.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked dreamily, her voice husky.

"Oh, I see something I like, alright," Emmett replied, standing up and moving to cover her body with his own. As soon as their hips came together, Emmett moaned as his cock felt the friction and warmth of her pussy.

"And I _feel_ something I like," Bella said saucily. Emmett chuckled, thrusting his hips back and forth. Bella groaned and reached out for his ass, pulling his hips closer. "Stop teasing and fuck me!" she growled out.

Emmett growled in return, and in one swift movement he was fully sheathed in her warmth. They moaned in unison at the feeling of being connected. Even though she said she wanted to fuck, Emmett waited a few moments till she was ready. Once she signaled with her hips, he started to rock back and forth, creating an easy rhythm.

"Ugh, faster, Emmett," Bella gasped out.

He slipped out for a moment as he raised her legs from his waist to over his shoulders. Just as she started to protest of the loss, Emmett rammed his cock in and moved his hips forcefully against hers. "Yes!" she screamed out, reaching behind to grab hold of something as his thrusts were moving her all over.

She finally found the headboard, holding on with all her might. She could feel another orgasm on the horizon as Emmett hit all her spots and rubbed her clit. She could also tell that Emmett was closer with the way his neck was strained.

Bella moved one leg down and started to thrust her hips to meet his. "Fuck, Bella." Emmett groaned. He was trying to get her off first before he did but she wasn't helping.

"That's the idea," she gasped out. Just before she came, she brought both legs to his waist and flipped him onto his back. His eyes widened in shock at the movement, but darkened as he focused on her breasts as they bounced while she rode his cock.

Unable to resist, he reached out and squeezed them, bringing a pert nipple to his mouth. She gasped as she felt the attention in her core. She closed her eyes and gave in to the pleasure, moving her hips faster.

"Fuck, baby. Ride me hard and good," Emmett gritted out, moving his hands to her hips, helping her move faster. "Ugh, that's it. You there, baby?"

Bella barely managed a nod, not wanting to lose the pleasure. Suddenly, Emmett wrapped his arms around her bringing their chests together as he lifted his legs and began thrusting upward, his cock going deeper. She screamed as she came, breathing heavily against his chest. He pumped three more times before releasing inside.

After they caught their breaths, Emmett turned them on their sides, his limp dick slipping out.

"Mmm... what a nice surprise to come home to," Emmett said cheekily. Bella laughed and glanced at the clock.

"Well, if you want another surprise you better get back to work. They only work when I can set 'em up." Emmett's head whipped around to face the clock.

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed, rushing to get dressed. "Sorry to -"

"Fuck and run?" Bella smiled. "No need, I understand. See you at dinner."

Emmett finished getting dressed, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before running out the door. The last thing he heard before shutting the door was her laughter. He had ten minutes to make it back to work on a drive that was at least twenty-five minutes long.

Emmett didn't care if he was late to work. He got his afternoon delight, and nothing could bring him down.


End file.
